THE CATS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! URRGH!
by KevROB948
Summary: I believe it is time for an amazing battle between a Canadian Jewish chick and her cat.


(THE CATS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! ARRGH!)

An OptimalComms Fanfiction

By: KevROB948

Wildstar25, or as she'd rather be called, Tsume Hikari, is the owner of 2 cats. And they, make her life a living hell. Today it was time for her to feed her cat Grim. This'll end well...

Tsume was sitting in her chair, typing to Optimus and KevROB. "HI KEV! HI SHANE!" she said to them. KevROB put down a winking emoticon, while Shane just said hi. Then Stungun got online. "HI STUN!" Then all of a sudden she heard a meow from across the room.

"Meow." said her cat Grim. "Not right now cat, I'll feed you later!" she said. "Meow!" It said again. "Not now, I'll do it later!" Tsume was starting to get annoyed. "MEOW!" Her cat leaped into the air and began clawing at Tsume. "OW!" she shouted. Then she accidentally pressed the video call button, which allowed Shane, Kev, and Willis to be able to watch what was happening. "So Shane, who do you think's gonna win?" said Stun. "My bets are on the cat." responded Shane as Tsume began firing rocket punches into her cat's stomach.

The cat found an opening, and hit Tsume in her boob. Kev then decided to quote Roxie from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Then the cat began scratching at Tsume's face. All of a sudden, AZ got online. "Hey there, Justin." said Stun. "Hey there. What's going on?" said AZ as he watched Tsume beat her cat with "Lord of the Flies". "Tsume and her cat are fighting because Tsume wouldn't feed him." said KevROB as he got ready to play both Guile's theme and the Seinfeld theme tune. "Heh, I guess you could say it's a "Cat-Fight"." AZ said. There was an awkward silence, and everyone including both Tsume and her cat just stared at him. "Ba-Dum-Tish!" everyone said. Then the fighting continued.

Tsume grabbed her cat, and threw it onto the couch. Then she grabbed a boot and hit it repeatedly. But out of nowhere, her cat grew Wolverine claws, and then Tsume went flying into the wall. "Damn!" she said as she got up.

Suddenly Grim ran towards her computer and jumped through it. He was now in KevROB's room. The cat turned on Kev's PS3 and started up Marvel vs Capcom 2. He scrolled through the characters until it saw Felicia. Using it's furry and cuddly powers, it was able to bring Felicia through the TV screen, and into our world. "Wow Tsume, your cat suuuuuurrrree is something." said AZ. "Shut up Justin." said Tsume as she waited for it to come back through. She waited, and waited, but the cat never came through. Days went by, week after week, but nothing happened.

"*Sigh* I never thought I'd miss that troublemaker." said Tsume as she held her cat's empty food bowl. She thought about it, but then she realized where the cat went. "KEVROB!" she said out loud. She began panicking. She had no idea what KevROB might've done to her cat. "C-Could he have-" she didn't want to think about it, but she knew she had no choice. She grabbed her bow, a bag of cat food, and a boomstick from out of nowhere. Luckily for her, KevROB was always online. Always. She started a video call, and jumped through her monitor.

When she got to the other side, she saw her cat, KevROB, and Felicia playing Little Big Planet together. "Oh, hi Tsume." aid KevROB waving. The cat looked over to her, but only for a second. "Uh...i-is this...i-is this what you've been doing all this time?" said Tsume surprised. "Well, yeah. What did you think we were doing?" said KevROB putting his hands into his pockets. Then he pointed to Grim. "Your cat jumped through my monitor and, well, we just began playing video games." "And Felicia?" "Does that matter?" said Kev. "Anyway, I guess it's time for your cat to go home now." The cat however, had different plans.

"Um, how about no?" it said. "You can talk?" said Tsume. "Is it really that surprising?" said KevROB. "Look, I like it here. I always get fed, and there's tons of stuff to do! Besides, there's no one that forces me to meow for her, or puts a #$%ing balloon on my ass!" "So...so that's what you think?" said Tsume. "I...I'm sorry." "Y-you're sorry?" Tsume started to cry. Grim felt like a total asshole. "Listen, Grim." began KevROB. "The reason Tsume doesn't feed you whenever you feel like eating is because..." "Because what?" "Because...she loves you."

Grim felt like he learned something. He walked towards Tsume. "Kalia, I'm sorry about everything." She stopped crying. "R-really?" "Yes, from now on, I'm not going to cause any trouble. I promise." Tsume grabbed Grim and proceeded to hug him. "Let's go home." The two of them nodded. KevROB gave them a thumbs up, and they jumped through the monitor.

A Few Days Later...

"And that's why we're going to take them down next." said M.B.M. "I don't know, I think these guys would be better to take down first." said Stungun posting a link to another commentray group's channel. "HEY GUYS!" said Tsume. "TSUME!" shouted KevROB like always. "So how'd the whole cat thing go?" said AZ. "Me and Grim are on good terms now." she said. But then she heard something from the other room. "MEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" "What was that?" said AZ. Tsume sighed. "It's...my other cat..."

And so the cats never stopped bothering Tsume. KevROB and Felicia continued playing multiplayer games, such as Dead Rising 2. And this my friends, was another normal day at OptimalComms.

Generic Credits Sequence!

Tsume Hikari as: Herself

Tsume's cats as: Themselves

KevROB948 as: Himself

AZGamer as: Himself

Optimus216 as: Himself

Stungun44 as: Himself

MexiricanBassMonkey as: Himself

Felicia as: Herself

If you liked this fanfic, then go visit OptimalComms's Youtube page! (Or not, who cares?)

Also check out wildstar25 on deviantart! (Also, your choice)

PLUG MAN STRIKES AGAIN!


End file.
